


Strong Like Daddy

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Told ya the next thing I wrote would be filled with fluff and nothing else ;) Seriously, though, after the last thing I wrote we all deserve a bit of Lightwood-Bane family feels!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Strong Like Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and ask me stuff! Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

"Come on blueberry time for bed." Magnus laughs as Max rolls around in Alec and Magnus' bed. 

"Me not tired!" Max indignantly tells his papa, crossing his arms and frowning. 

"Raziel you look like daddy." Magnus laughs at his son, mirroring the exact image of Alec when he doesn't want to do something. 

"Me like lookin like daddy. Da Shadowhunter!" Magnus grabs his son and tickles him, leaving his writhing and shrieking as he kicks under the covers, attempting to get out of his papa's grasp. 

Magnus finally stops ticking Max and he settles down, curled up on Magnus' pillow. The shower turns off and Max perks up, knowing his daddy is almost ready to tuck him in for the night. 

"What are dose black things?" Max asks, pointing to a picture of Alec and Magnus on Magnus' nightstand.

"The ones on daddy's arms?" Magnus grabs the picture and points to the runes on Alec's arm. Max nods enthusiastically. 

"Those are runes. All Shadowhunters get these when they're older to help them fight demons."

"All Shadowhunters? Even Uncle Jace?" Magnus smiles fondly as his son's eyes light up with one mention of his precious Uncle Jace. 

"Yeah, even Uncle Jace. Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary have them too, and of course your dad." Magnus sets the picture back on his nightstand, smiling at the fond memory it brings him. 

"Can I have them?" It's a simple question, one that shouldn't shatter Magnus' heart as much as it does. 

"No blueberry, you can't have runes. You're a Warlock, so that means you can use magic and make portals and mix potions once you're older. But no runes. I'm sorry, darling." Magnus smiles sadly, running a hand through his messy blue locks. 

"But I'm special too, because I'm blue!" Max turns around on his back to face Magnus, tearing his gaze away from the picture. Max beams as bright as sun itself, no hint of any sadness or regret for being a Warlock and not a Nephilim. 

Magnus knows it'll be a hard road for his son, and even though he has amazing family and friends on both of his parents' sides, Max truly won't understand until he's old enough to experience the discrimination for himself. 

"You sure are, baby boy," Max jumps up at the sound of his dad's voice and the bathroom door opening. Alec's soft voice pulls Magnus out of his own thoughts. "My special blueberry!" 

Before Magnus can even think about helping Max off the bed, Max has jumped off and barrels into Alec's arms. Magnus laughs at his beautiful family standing merely a few feet away from him and blinks back tears. This is something he can finally say he has. Something he deserves, something he earned, something he treasures every single second. 

"How many demins did you kill? Was Uncle Jace there? How many did he kill?" Alec throws his head back in laughter and he hoists Max onto his hip and presses his forehead against his son's. 

"So many questions, Max, I can't even think. Come on, into bed first and then I'll tell you." Alec steps closer to the bed and throws Max onto Alec's side. He falls with a joyous shriek, grabbing onto Magnus' hand. 

Max tugs onto Magnus' hand, asking him to lay down next to him, as Alec lays on his other side. 

Magnus reaches over and grabs Alec's arm, pulling it over Max so it rests on Magnus' hip. 

"Hey, love, everyone okay?" Alec nods and leans over, pressing his lips to Magnus' in a gentle and grounding kiss. 

"Daddy, answer my questions!" Alec chuckles, reluctantly pulling away from  
Magnus and turning his attention to his son, who's finally staying somewhat still curled up in between them.

"Okay, so I think I killed around a dozen demons," Max's eyes widen and he clutches onto Alec's arm. "Uncle Jace was there, and he probably killed around fifteen demons. Aunt Clary would be sad that you didn't ask about her." Alec teases, flicking at his growing horns. 

"Tell her to not be sad. Aunt Izzy?" 

Alec shakes his head. "She was doing an autopsy on a strange demon that another Institute found." 

"Wow!" Magnus and Alec are both amused and Alec a little flattered at how intrigued Max is when it comes to demons and Shadowhunters. Alec comes home day after day and explains the same story, yet Max still listens with the attention span only a toddler who truly enjoys hearing about a topic can muster. 

"Can you put dem runes on me?" Max asks, running a blue finger over the soundless rune on Alec's arm. 

"No I can't. The stele I use will hurt if I try and draw a rune on you." Max's crestfallen face is enough to have Alec thinking of an alternative way to make his son happy again. "But I do have an idea...Magnus, can you conjure a safe marker that I can draw runes on Max with?" Max squeals and turns to face Magnus. 

He makes a dramatic gesture about getting a washable marker that's safe on skin. Max claps his hands and when Magnus holds the marker out to him, he completely bypasses it to dive into Magnus' arms. 

The marker goes flying as Magnus wraps his arms around his blueberry and peppers kisses over his cheeks, forehead, and nose.

"Now I can be strong like daddy, and magical like papa." Magnus closes his eyes, breathing in the feeling of pure joy being around his husband and son. 

"Okay, Max, come on over here, and tell me which rune you want me to draw on you." Magnus smiles as Max breaks their embrace. 

Alec grabs the marker from where it fell on the end of their bed and motions Max closer. 

“I want dat one!” Max yells, reaching out to trace Alec’s deflect rune. 

“Okay,” Alec chuckles, gently grabbing Max’s arm and uncapping the marker. 

Magnus watches them, Alec's tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, Max doing his best to stay still but practically trembling with excitement. 

It isn’t as precise as Alec’s rune, of course, but Alec tries his best. Max is content, regardless, and doesn’t seem to notice the few smears and crooked lines. 

“One more?” Alec nods, not able to say no even if he had the energy. Max grabs the hem of Alec’s thin cotton T-shirt and pulls it up so Alec’s Parabatai rune and part of his promise rune are visible. 

“I want Uncle Jace’s rune.” Alec warmly smiles and grabs Max’s other arm. 

He draws the rune quickly, knowing how late it’s getting for the young Warlock, and caps the marker before looking at his son for approval. 

“Thank you daddy! I love being a Shadowhunter and killing demins!” 

Alec runs a hand through Max’s hair and lays down, hoping Max will settle down too. 

He does, curled up between his dad and papa, murmuring about how excited he is to show off his new runes until sleep pulls him under. 

Alec starts to pick him up to take him to his bed when Magnus’ hand on his arm stops him. 

“Let him sleep with us tonight. I don’t want to let go of this moment quite yet.” Alec looks at Magnus, eyes full of unmistakable love and adoration. 

“You read my mind, Mags.”


End file.
